pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
- Wii U = }} |caption1=Original box art. |developer=Sora Ltd., Bandai Namco Games |publisher=Nintendo |series=''Super Smash Bros.'' series |system=Nintendo 3DS, Wii U |genres=Fighting, Action |release='Nintendo 3DS' September 13, 2014 (Japan) October 3, 2014 (USA) October 3, 2014 (Europe) October 4, 2014 (Australia) Wii U November 21, 2014 (USA) December 5, 2014 (Europe) December 6, 2014 (Japan) December 6, 2014 (Australia) |1-4 players (3DS) 1-8 players (Wii U) }} Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ Dairantō Sumasshu Burazāzu), both often referred to as Super Smash Bros. 4, are installments of the Super Smash Bros. series. Both games were developed by Sora Ltd. and Namco Bandai Games, and saw release in 2014. Pac-Man makes a guest appearance in the game as a playable fighter, and his series' motifs and trademarks are represented in one form or another. Playable Characters *'Pac-Man' *'Mario' *'Luigi' *'Peach' *'Bowser' *'Yoshi' *'Rosalina & Luma' *'Bowser Jr.' *'Wario' *'Donkey Kong' *'Diddy Kong' *'Mr. Game & Watch' *'Little Mac' *'Link' *'Zelda' *'Sheik' *'Ganondorf' *'Toon Link' *'Samus' *'Zero Suit Samus' *'Pit' *'Palutena' *'Marth' *'Ike' *'Robin' *'Duck Hunt' *'Kirby' *'King Dedede' *'Meta Knight' *'Fox' *'Falco' *'Pikachu' *'Charizard' *'Lucario' *'Jigglypuff' *'Greninja' *'R.O.B.' *'Ness' *'Captain Falcon' *'Villager' *'Olimar' *'Wii Fit Trainer' *'Shulk' *'Dr. Mario' *'Dark Pit' *'Lucina' *'Sonic' *'Mega Man' *'Mii Fighter' (Brawler, Swordfighter, Gunner) *'Mewtwo' (DLC) *'Lucas' (DLC) *'Roy' (DLC) *'Ryu' (DLC) *'Corrin' (DLC) *'Bayonetta' (DLC) Moveset Keeping in trend with the Super Smash Bros. series' tributary nature, Pac-Man's moves are derived from his own game appearances. According to his character page on SmashWiki: "Pac-Man's attributes are that of a typical middleweight with a rather floaty aerial game. This includes an average walking, dashing, air speed, air acceleration and weight, along with slightly low falling speed and gravity, and slightly higher than average jumps." Normal *Standard Attack - Punches twice then performs a quick flip kick. *Dash Attack - Transforms into his ball form and chomps while sliding forward. *Side Tilt - Performs a side kick. *Up Tilt - Swings his head forward in an arc, headbutting the enemy. *Down Tilt - Transforms into his ball form and chomps at a downward angle. Smash Attacks *Side Smash Attack - Shoots Blinky forward. *Up Smash Attack - Shoots Inky straight upward with moderate knockback with high ending lag. *Down Smash Attack - Shoots Pinky and Clyde at both of his sides. Air attacks *Standard Air Attack - Spins around in his ball form. *Forward Air Attack - Roundhouse kicks. *Back Air Attack - Dropkicks behind himself. *Up Air Attack - Flip kicks above himself. The Flip Kick is based off of Pac-Man World 2. *Down Air Attack - Stomps multiple times downward. Grabs and throws * Grab - Releases the beam from Boss Galaga from his hand, drawing enemies into his grip. *Pummel - Bashes the enemy with the top of his head. *Forward throw - Shoves the enemy forward. *Back throw - Spins twice and tosses the enemy. *Up throw - Tosses the enemy straight up into the air. *Down throw - Transforms into his ball form and chomps on the grounded enemy. Taunts * "Namco Roulette" - An up taunt where he summons classic Namco items, characters, and enemies, similar to Bonus Fruit, including those from Galaga, Mappy, Dig Dug, and Xevious. * Pac-Man lays down while 2 randomly chosen ghosts and music notes hover over him. * Transforms into his ball form and bites on either side of him, making his iconic chomping sound. Special Moves * Standard Special: Bonus Fruit - A move where he summons 8-bit fruit, and Galaxian Starships. This is his neutral special. * Side Special: Power Pellet - Throws out an 8-bit Power Pellet, which is followed by several 8-bit pellets. The direction can be changed by moving the control stick, and when the B button is let go, Pac-Man turns into his ball form and follows the trail. When Pac-Man consumes the Power Pellet, he will grow larger and travel a good distance past the Power Pellet's location, and will deal more damage than Pac-Man before consuming the Power Pellet. * Up Special: Pac-Jump - Transforms into his ball form, then spawns a trampoline from the Namco game Mappy that can be bounced on by other players. The trampoline will remain where it was spawned, even in midair, and will change color from blue to yellow to red each time it is used. If the trampoline is red when it is used, it will break and the player will enter a helpless state as they fall. * Down Special: Fire Hydrant - Summons a fire hydrant below him. If used in the air, he throws it straight downward. Anyone underneath takes damage. If the hydrant lands on the ground, water shoots out and pushes fighters away, similar to original Pac-Land. It can also be attacked, launching it at anyone in its way. Final Smash * Super Pac-Man - Pac-Man turns into a giant 2-D version of his 8-bit form and can go toward other players. When he catches them, its knockback will transform other players into a pair of ghost eyes for a second similar to how Pac-Man ate ghosts in his original self-titled game. Stages Pac-Land A stage exclusive to the Wii U version. It is based off of Pac-Land and is a sidescrolling stage similar to Rainbow Cruise and Mushroomy Kingdom in previous games, and 3D Land in the 3DS version. All areas can be seen except the maze levels, and Ms. Pac-Man appears in 8-bit near Pac-Man's house. Pac-Maze A stage exclusive to the 3DS version. Several platforms appear based off of the middle platform and the opening the ghosts go through. The ghosts appear in their 8-bit form and wander around the stage, hurting anyone they touch. Pellets also appear and when a player collects 100, a power pellet of their color will appear that only they can eat that will increase their strength and allow them to eat the ghosts. Other players can destroy the Power pellets they can not eat. Fruits also appear, which can be eaten for points. Assist Trophy In addition to appearing in Pac-Man's moveset and as a stage hazard, the Ghost Gang appear in their 8-bit form as an Assist Trophy. When summoned, they will use a similar strategy to the original game. Blinky and Pinky will try to ambush players, Inky will target either players or Blinky, and Clyde will move about randomly. After a while, the ghosts get faster and later disappear. Trophies 3DS Version Trivia *In this game, Pac-Man appears with his Pac-Man World design rather than Ghostly Adventures. This is because Masahiro Sakurai (creator of the Super Smash Bros. series) would not allow Pac-Man in the game if the Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures redesign was used. *This is not the first time Mario and Pac-Man have had a crossover, having previously appeared together in Mario Kart Arcade GP and their sequels. *This is the second time Pac-Man and Sonic the Hedgehog have had a crossover, the first time being in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph where they are seen in Fix-It Felix Jr.'s Penthouse party. *Pac-Man previously appeared alongside an "alternate" version of Mega Man known as "Bad Box Art Mega Man" in the PlayStation 3/Vita version of Street Fighter X Tekken. But in Super Smash Bros., Pac-Man doesn't wear the Mokujin Armor. Gallery Pac-Man Image 10.jpg Pac-Man Image 9.jpg Pac-Man Image 8.jpg Pac-Man Image 7.jpg Pac-Man Image 6.jpg Pac-Man Image 5.jpg Pac-Man Image 4.jpg Pac-Man Image 3.jpg Pac-Man Image 2.jpg Pac-Man Image 1.jpg SSB4 Newcomer Introduction Pac-Man.png Category:Games Category:Cross-overs